The Power of Names
by Ninjette
Summary: MWPP: A shopping trip in Knockturn Alley leads Wormtail to consider the possibilities of power.


" Looking for anything in particular, m'dear? "

The grubby old witch stroked the boy's cheek with a long, broken fingernail. The chubby blond drew back and threw a frightened look to the three figures he was meant to be following.

" J…James? Sirius? " he called out quaveringly, pressing back against the wall.

The three stopped and turned back, apparently only just aware that they were missing someone. The tallest of the three hurried back and, giving the witch an irritated glare, took hold of the boy's wrist and wrenched him away.

" Honestly, Peter, try and keep up, " Sirius scolded.

They rejoined James and Remus.

" It's important we stay together Peter, " James said sensibly, looking around the dingy alleyways. " This isn't the best place to get stuck on your own. "

James and Sirius started back down the lane. Remus gave Peter a brief, compassionate one-armed squeeze, then pulled him along behind the two other boys.

" Lets you and me stick together Peter, " Remus said softly, careful to stay only a step behind the two black-haired boys leading the way. " There's no way James and Sirius can lose _both_ of us. "

Peter gave a nervous smile but kept giving his surroundings deeply anxious glances.

" Well Remus and Peter both seem to have cold feet, " Sirius commented to James in an undertone. " Are you going to bail out on me too? "

James laughed and ran a hand through his messy, black hair.

" James Potter turn his back on an illicit shopping trip to Knockturn Alley? I'm made of stronger stuff than that! "

Sirius grinned.

" Glad to hear it. "

" Besides, Remus isn't bottling out. And of course Peter's skittish. Nothing new there. " James glanced backwards at the other half of the Marauders. Remus had a slim arm around Peter's shoulders and was drawing him away from a cluster of grizzled men who seemed to be paying the four of them a little too much attention.

" This is legal though isn't it? " James added, dropping his voice again.

Sirius was silent for a few moments.

" Sirius? " James demanded.

" It's not _il_legal, " the other boy answered finally. Sirius turned wide midnight-blue eyes on his friend, half-afraid he would call the whole thing off despite his brave words.

" Just so long as we have a story to tell if we all get dragged in front of the Ministry, " James answered with a broad smile.

" Oh I'll think of something, " Sirius answered confidently. " Ah, here we are. "

He held up a hand and the Marauders gathered around him. He surveyed them with a small measure of trepidation. James wasn't a worry. The Quidditch Seeker was scanning the street for any signs of potential trouble; as always the one Sirius would choose to have at his back. Remus was waiting patiently: nervous yet trusting eyes fixed on Sirius' face. The black-haired boy offered a reassuring smile then looked at Peter and felt his smile fade. Peter was clutching the sleeve of Remus' robes and acting every inch a victim.

Sirius suddenly wished he'd left the boy behind. If anyone was going to get them into trouble, it would be Peter.

" Let me handle things, " he said as he pulled the shop door open. He flashed them a dazzling smile and added, " And don't worry, " as he stepped into the shop.

The interior of the shop was colder than the alley outside and smelt strongly of embalming fluid. Remus' nose wrinkled in a delicate expression of disgust. James grimaced and pulled a face at Sirius. Peter started choking loudly. Sirius frowned at him and Remus drew the blond boy to one side and tried to soothe him.

James and Sirius walked up to the smeared glass counter, James dropping back to stand a little behind Sirius. Remus watched Sirius flick his long black hair behind his broad shoulders, admiring the boy's poise and confidence. James was apparently occupied with looking at the various eclectic and grim items piled on the mouldering shelves, yet Remus was well aware that James was in fact alert to everything around him. Sirius rapped his knuckles sharply on the glass counter.

" Hello? " he called out, his silky voice ringing through the dank shop.

After a few seconds, there was a grating sound and a door opened at the back of the shop. A man made his way to the counter. If he were not hunched right over he would probably have dwarfed even Sirius, who was the tallest of the four. He was missing one eye and the remaining one was fixed nastily on Sirius. Peter gulped and edged towards the door.

" What? " he demanded, wafting unrecognisably foul breath into the atmosphere.

" My, my, service with a smile indeed, " Sirius commented pleasantly. He drew his black, leather gloves off elegantly and dropped them onto the counter. He drew a piece of parchment from inside his long black robes and laid it down on the counter. " I'm looking for this book. Do you have it? "

The man seemed to be fighting an internal battle. He obviously found Sirius troublesome, especially considering the boy hadn't blanched at the fearsome scowl he had bestowed upon him. Yet one thing that had to be said of the merchants of Knockturn Alley was that they never turned away a bona fide customer. His mercantile instincts inevitably prevailed and he grudgingly read the parchment. He snorted loudly, looked back appraisingly at Sirius and then cast a dubious eye over the other boys. Remus felt distinctly uncomfortable and found his hand edging towards his wand. Peter whimpered. James and Sirius seemed undaunted however.

His curiosity piqued, the man apparently felt a change of tactics was in order.

" Now what would my pretty young sir want with a nasty book like that? "

Sirius lifted one eyebrow and his lip curled dismissively.

" This is a shop isn't it? " he demanded imperiously. " I'd want it to sell it to me of course, you imbecile. "

As the man bristled, Sirius leant over the counter.

" And for your information, " he added in a decidedly icy tone of voice, " I am _not_ your pretty young sir. Understand? "

" I think you've just walked into a whole lot of trouble, boy, " the man growled.

Sirius leant even closer, James moving imperceptibly closer to him as he did so.

" Just try it, " Sirius whispered.

For a nasty moment, Remus thought they were all about to die. He had always believed Sirius would eventually get them all killed and he felt mildly gratified to know he was right. His hand gripped tightly around his wand; he called to mind what spells might possibly help them.

" Gretwin! What are you doing? " came a sudden voice.

A dirty, older man shambled quickly to the counter and pulled the other man back.

" Don't you know who this is? " he whispered roughly.

" Bloody precocious brat? " Gretwin answered in a surly voice, eyeing Sirius like he still might attack.

The other man's eyes widened in horror. He gulped and threw Sirius a nervous look. Sirius was stood back, a picture of insulted arrogance.

" Forgive him sir. Please… "

" You're hiring some real dogs these days Bratler, " Sirius remarked, looking Gretwin up and down with a nasty curl to his lip.

" I'm sorry sir, so sorry. "

Bratler turned to Gretwin and gestured respectfully to Sirius.

" This here is Master Black. The eldest son of the most noble and ancient House of Black. "

Gretwin suddenly looked very ill. He looked at Sirius in horror. He tried to say something, then settled for giving a deep bow, which resulted in his head almost scraping the floor.

" Master Black, " he croaked weakly. " Forgive me sir, forgive… "

" Just get out of my sight, " Sirius said briskly, " and we'll say no more of it. "

Gretwin bowed again, several times.

" Thank you sir. Most good of you sir. Thank you sir. "

He backed away and then fled back through the door.

Remus moved a little closer to Sirius, imitating James who evidently felt that the threat was not yet ended. He looked for Peter and was surprised to see him halfway out the front door. He gave a slight frown and beckoned him closer. Ignoring the gesture, Peter moved to stand right at Sirius' side. From the sudden interest on the blond's face, Remus realised he needn't have bothered calling him back in.

" So good to see you sir, " Bratler drawled, giving several little bows. " How is your dear father? "

" You'd have to ask him, " Sirius said indifferently. He gestured impatiently at the parchment. " Now, I want this book. Do you have it? "

Bratler ceased his sycophancy long enough to read the parchment.

" _Melzua's Treatise on The Assumption of Animal Form_. " Bratler looked up at Sirius hesitantly. " This is a very… dangerous tome, Master Black. You are aware that… this could lead to illegalities, sir? "

" Am I to suffer yet more of this nonsense Bratler? " Sirius asked in annoyance. " Are you accusing me of illegal behaviour? Or do you believe I am a dunce who has no knowledge of the most basic of wizarding laws? "

" No, no, Master Black, " Bratler insisted.

" Then you either have the book or you do not, " Sirius shot back calmly.

" It doesn't sound like this man can help us, " James said in a reasonable voice. " We should go elsewhere. "

Sirius sighed and began to draw his gloves back on.

" I am most disappointed, " he said as James and he turned to the door. " Father always spoke so highly of Bratler's Rare Books. How surprised he will be. "

Bratler broke at this point.

" Now wait a second, Master Black. I didn't say I didn't have what you were looking for. I simply felt that I would not be doing my duty to your most gracious father if I did not pass on a warning regarding that volume. But I see you are a wise enough young man to manage your own affairs. No need to let your father know, of course. "

" I suppose not, " Sirius answered, reluctantly returning to the counter.

Bratler nodded, obviously relieved and made his way to a bookcase near the back of the shop. He muttered a charm of some kind and then drew a thick, purple-bound book from the shelf. He carried it carefully to the counter and laid it down for Sirius to inspect.

Sirius made rather a show, in Remus' opinion, of opening the book and examining it for damage. Bratler at first watched Sirius then glanced at the other boys. His expression became blacker and blacker as it moved from James to Remus to Peter. James gave a cheery grin back while Remus did his best just to meet the man's eyes. Peter on the other hand inched even closer to Sirius.

Finally Sirius slammed the book shut, handed it to James and then looked at Bratler.

" How much? "

Bratler seemed to be evaluating the situation, judging how much he could ask of an already irritated customer.

" Forty-five Galleons, " he suggested.

Remus felt his eyebrows rise and his mouth go dry. But Sirius shrugged and drew a small pouch from inside his robe. He began to count golden coins onto the desk, where they were gazed at greedily by Bratler and Peter.

" If for any reason you were considering mentioning this purchase to my dear father, " Sirius commented in a dangerously casual voice as he counted out the coins, " I feel I ought to warn you that mentioning my name in his presence won't get you the friendliest of receptions. Still, I hope you feel you have been appropriately compensated. "

Sirius reached forty-five and then placed another five gold coins on the counter. He met Bratler's eyes and waited for a response.

Bratler paused then bowed.

" Most definitely, good sir. I do hope we can do business again. Especially with this happy understanding. "

" I'll see what I can do, " Sirius answered briskly. " Very well Bratler. I shall be seeing you. "

Bratler bowed again.

" Always a pleasure to serve my dear Master Black. Such a fine boy you always were. Always in here with your father. "

Sirius shot Bratler a warning glare and the man fell silent.

Nodding curtly, Sirius gestured for the others to follow, then turned and left.

It was obvious that Sirius' jubilant mood had not survived the transaction in Bratler's. His long-legged stride was carrying him rapidly down the alley, black robes flying around him. James exchanged a worried look with Remus then ran to catch up with him. Remus sighed, caught hold of Peter and did his best to run after them.

James laid a hand on Sirius' upper arm and the taller boy glared at him fiercely. James didn't flinch and eventually the glare subsided. Remus sighed again, this time slightly relieved.

" James'll sort him out, " he muttered to Peter, watching as James said something that caused a fraction of a smile to cross Sirius' face. The two boys in front started walking again, jostling shoulders playfully.

" Wasn't that interesting? " Peter chirped up.

Remus looked at him in mild surprise.

" Nerve-wracking, " he corrected.

The shorter blond shrugged.

" Well, yeah, of course. But interesting. "

Remus let it go, suddenly realising how far behind James and Sirius they had fallen.

" C'mon Peter. We'd better make a move. "

They started to run as Sirius and James turned a corner and were suddenly out of sight. Remus felt his heart start pounding in his chest as figures started to close around them. Had James and Sirius been so obvious in their role of protectors?

" Hello darlings, " a woman's voice greeted them softly.

Skidding to a stop, Remus tightened his grip round Peter's wrist. The smaller boy backed behind Remus.

" Now what might you be doing in Knockturn Alley, hmm? " the woman asked.

She glided out of the shadows to the left: a woman in her thirties who was attractive in an obvious kind of way. The emerald robes she was wearing were heavily mended and left little to the imagination. She drew closer to Remus and Peter and examined them closer.

" Looking for work are you? " she purred.

The figures around them drew in closer. Remus swallowed and shook his head.

" Uh, excuse me, we need to go… " he offered nervously.

She patted Remus' cheek with a many-ringed hand and smiled conspiratorially.

" Nice-looking boys like you come to Knockturn Alley for one thing, my love. You and I both know that. I can help you. You need someone to look after you, show you the ropes perhaps? "

Remus gulped and felt Peter put a death-grip on his arm.

" Er no, " he began.

" Take your hands off him, " James called out sharply.

" He's too young for you anyway, " Sirius added as they pushed their way through the crowd that had gathered.

The woman spun around and fixed James and Sirius with an ugly look. It softened almost immediately as she took in James and Sirius.

" Better and better, " she crowed. " Oh the money you boys can make. "

James shoved her aside and started to drag Remus, and by extension Peter, towards him. Sirius remained in front of the woman; his fist in his robes, making the threat of magic clear.

" There's fire in you, my love, "she murmured, reaching out and running a hand through Sirius' waves of black hair, " People pay good money for that you know. They like a little excitement when they're… Well when they're being entertained. "

Sirius frowned irritably and started to duck his head away when Peter called out in a piercing voice,

" You shouldn't touch him! That's Sirius Black, that is! "

Sirius rounded on the blond boy furiously but the effect had already taken. A murmur rippled through the crowd, which then began to rapidly dissipate. The woman backed away slowly. She examined Sirius again, but this time in fear, seeking confirmation of the horrible truth in his aristocratic features.

" Yes, " she breathed. " The eyes… Of course… "

She made to duck into a curtsey but her nerve failed her and she turned and fled.

" What did you do that for Peter? " James demanded, annoyed.

The blond flicked nervous eyes at the obviously livid Sirius.

" That man… in the shop… he was afraid when he knew who… who Sirius was. I thought we could get away. What's wrong?"

" It wasn't something Sirius wanted broadcast like that Peter, " Remus responded carefully.

" But… " Peter tried, looking from boy to boy.

" Oh for crying out loud! " Sirius exploded. " Lets just get out of here. "

He started walking then spun back round to fix Peter with a gaze that promised death.

" And make sure you keep your mouth shut. "

He turned back and stalked off down the street. James shot Peter a frustrated but mildly sympathetic look then ran after him.

" I don't understand, " Peter murmured, looking at Remus disconsolately.

Remus patted him on the shoulder while encouraging him to follow the two other boys.

" It's okay Peter. He won't stay mad long. "

" But…? "

" No, lets just get back to Diagon Alley. "

()()()()()()()

" Remind me why we went gallivanting off to that slum? " Sirius demanded, slinging the book down on the table in the middle of the deserted Gryffindor common room.

" We could've got caught. We're not meant to leave Hogsmeade, " Peter agreed enthusiastically, looking to Sirius to see if his support had improved his standing in the dark-haired Gryffindor's eyes.

Apparently not.

James subtly interposed himself between a suddenly unsure Peter and a murderous looking Sirius.

" You know why we did it, Sirius, " he chided lightly, looking meaningfully at Remus. " Peter still has a long way to go with the transformation, and you and I can barely hold it for more than an hour, which isn't nearly long enough. "

Remus approached Sirius and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, pulling him gently away from Peter and towards himself.

" You did it for me, " he said quietly. " And I'm very grateful. "

" See, Moony owes you one Sirius. How's that for a day's work? And if you come out and have a quick Quidditch practice with me, I'll owe you one too, " James offered with a grin.

The hard lines of Sirius' handsome face slowly eased. He shrugged, then nodded.

" I'm up for Quidditch, " he responded eventually.

He moved towards the stairs of the dormitory to fetch his broomstick, then paused. He looked at Peter who was stood looking at the ground very hard.

" Quit being such an idiot Peter. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Lets just… forget about it, yeah? "

Peter looked up and nodded eagerly.

He opened his mouth to say something but Sirius had already started bounding up the steps, three at a time.

The common room was empty except for Remus and Peter. Remus was sat at the table, surrounded by books and deep in study. Peter was sat on the floor, in front of the fire, flipping through a tattered old copy of The Daily Prophet. The fire crackled fitfully and Remus sighed and turned another page.

" It was interesting though, wasn't it? " Peter commented into the silence.

" Hmm? " Remus prompted distantly, only just paying attention.

" In the shop. How frightened that man was of Sirius. "

The tawny head lifted, glanced at Peter, frowned and went back to work.

" Remus, " Peter prodded, " Didn't you think it was inter… "

" You were falling off your broom! That's not a special move, we just call that clumsiness, " James insisted as the two boys stomped back into the room, muddy and flushed.

" It's called the Durmstrang Dive, " Sirius shot back. " It's a very tricky move and I don't expect an iddle biddy Seeker to know about it, let alone recognise it. While Chasers are out there doing the real work, Seekers just have to buzz around like overgrown flies. "

James flung his broomstick down and pointed his finger in Sirius' face.

" Yeah? Well, how come it's only us iddle biddy Seekers who can end the game? "

" Take that finger out of my face or I'll bite it off, " Sirius warned.

" Bloody animal, " he cursed jovially. He swung round to Remus in exasperation. " Our friend Sirius here, right, was so intent on out-flying me, that he managed to lose his grip on the handle. He ends up doing three laps round the pitch, hanging upside down and clinging onto the broom with his thighs. Won't slow down to let me help him get back on, then has the nerve to tell me that's it's a _special move_. "

" Durmstrang Dive, buddy, " Sirius persisted. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a shower. Mr Potter decided to vent his jealously by wrestling me into a mud pit. Which, " Sirius added, turning back to James, " would be considered a foul by any referee. "

" Too bad there weren't any referees there to save your sorry backside then, hey boy? " James called after his retreating figure, before throwing himself down in the chair beside Remus.

He suddenly seemed to register Remus' and Peter's silence.

" What have you two been doing then, while I've been humiliating Sirius? "

" Nothing much, " Remus answered lightly, leaning closer to his books.

" I was saying to Remus about how interesting it was in Knockturn Alley, " said Peter.

James frowned but didn't answer. He pulled one of Remus' books over and began skimming through it.

" I never knew people were so afraid of Sirius. 'Cos that man was really very scared when he knew who Sirius was, wasn't he James? " Peter commented.

" He didn't know who Sirius was, he knew who the Blacks were. Now leave it, " James commanded.

Remus flicked a worried glance at James in the silence. James shrugged slightly then they both turned back to the books.

" D'you remember the Sorting, in the first year? " Peter went on after a moment's quiet. " D'you remember how surprised everyone was when the Hat put Sirius in Gryffindor? D'you remember how that Fourth-Year, Lucius Malfoy, got up and shouted about it and Dumbledore had to tell him to be quiet? 'Cos Lucius thought Sirius belonged in Slytherin, didn't he? "

" Shut up Peter, " James said in a suddenly tense voice.

Peter apparently didn't hear him.

" Why didn't they put him in Slytherin, hmm? " Peter queried.

" 'Cos he's not a pureblood-nutter like the rest of his family. And he's no more a Slytherin than I am, " said James tersely, looking at Peter seriously. " Now let it drop. Sirius doesn't like to talk about it. "

" But the Blacks are really influential, aren't they? "

" Influential and decidedly screwy, " James said firmly. " If Sirius was like the rest of his family there's no way he'd be friends with us. Not you, not me and not Remus. "

" _Definitely_ not me, " Remus added quietly, making his first contribution to the conversation.

" You're a Pureblood though aren't you James? " Peter asked.

James shrugged.

" Don't think my blood's quite pure enough for the Blacks. I've got more than a couple of Halfbloods in my family tree. "

Peter seemed finally to have given up on the conversation. James turned back to his book, frowning as he came across a tricky section. Remus wordlessly pushed across the pages of notes he had already made.

" But Sirius could be really influential too, couldn't he? 'Cos he's a Black and all? " Peter insisted.

James shot a glare at Peter. He would have answered but Remus beat him to it.

" Look Peter, " he said in a surprisingly stern tone, " the Blacks may be powerful, but they're not nice people. Sirius _is_ a nice person and he doesn't want to have anything to do with them, not even any of their power. It upsets Sirius as it is that he's judged by people because of who his family is so I don't want you pestering him about this. He doesn't want to talk about it and so, because we're his friends, we'll respect that. Now drop it. "

Peter opened his mouth to protest but Remus and James both shot him fierce looks and he fell silent again.

The two boys at the table fell into their books one more time, leaving Peter to ponder the possibilities of powerful friends.


End file.
